Harry Potter and the Change in himself
by Sockeitaolympiadcer
Summary: This year, because Hogwart's renewance, Dumbledore has decided to resort some of the students. Crabbe and Ron in Hufflepuff, Hermione in Ravenclaw, Harry has been resorted in SLYTHERIN! Would Harry survive?
1. CHANGE!

Disclaimer

"Harry, did you get the 're-sort card'?" Ron asked. Harry indeed has got the 're-sort card' along with the school supply list. In the letter, it said that for this year, the students who got the 're-sort card' will need to get sorted again. Practically all of the 4th year students got it. Hermione, Harry and Ron got the card. Harry went to the Hogwarts Express station first. Or at least Harry _thought_ he went to Hogwarts Express station. It has changed into Hogwarts Airport. "Wow." Ron said. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the route which said "THIS WAY TO HOGWARTS PLANE". Harry was kind of happy with the new system. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went on the air plane number152. The entire airplane is auto pilot. All of the seats are first class. The golden trio sat on the very front seat on the airplane. During the flight, there was an announcement which said, "Good morning everyone. How do you like the new way of going to Hogwarts? You will be going on this Hogwarts Airline from now on. You would be able to access to Hogwarts Airport by flew powder or appration. So anyways, I would proudly like to tell you that Hogwarts has been made over and moved to another place. It would take a bit time. But for now, please relax and enjoy your flight!" During the flight, Harry and Ron talked about school. About 3 hour past, Hogwarts airplane landed on the Hogwarts Airport 2. They then went to a place where there was a lot of warp rooms. Harry and Ron went on the same warp hole. They landed on a fantastic place. "Oh hell! This is a very nice school!" Harry and Ron was then brought to a place where might be the great hall. It was indeed large and there were teachers on the front of the room. After 30 minutes passed, all of the students came into the great hall. Everyone was sitting at a table of their house color. Soon, Dumbledore stood up and said. "Hello everybody to the new Hogwarts. As you heard in the airplane, we had changed Hogwarts. So for this occasion, we would like to resort some of the students. So when I call out your name, please come up to the sorting hat and sit on the stool. Before we start, I have one more announcement to make. This year, we don't have any first year students because there weren't any." So the sorting began. Crabbe was sorted in Hufflepuff for some reason which surprised everyone. Ron was sorted in---"Hufflepuff!" Hermione was sorted in Ravenclaw It was Harry's turn now. "Potter, Harry" Harry walked to the stool. _Ah, Harry. You know where to go do you? You'll be in SLYTHERIN!!!_ The hat yelled the last words. Harry went to the Slytherin. After Harry sat down, few more other people went and then, Dumbledore said, "I have changes for uniforms too. I have put y 10 school uniforms on your dormitory beds each. Know go to your Dormitories and sleep well!" The feast was over. Harry went to Slytherin common room which was located on the basement floor. It wasn't like the dungeons of old Hogwarts. Harry went to his dormitories. He shared a room with Malfoy, Goyle, Blaise, and himself. Well, Harry wasn't that much surprised that he was in here. Harry sat down on his bed and there, he saw the new Slytherin Uniform. It was actually cooler than the Gryffindor Uniform. The uniform was dark green robes, black pants, green and silver neck ties and shirt that had a Slytherin mark on it. Then, Malfoy came in with the others. "So Potter. Welcome to our dormitories." Harry went to his bag and pulled out his pajama. It was for Gryffindors. Harry went to the school shop to buy Slytherin pajamas. He bought three pairs of green and silver pajamas. When he returned, Everyone was getting ready to sleep. When Harry tried to Sleep, Malfoy said, "you know, we could always start over. I could offer you again." Harry answered "OK." Harry woke himself up. He walked to his next bed where Draco slept. Harry said "Hi. My name is Harry Potter" Draco said "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Shaking Harry's hand. This day was a perfect day for Harry and Draco. Harry finally felt like he came to home.


	2. A thrilling news

Disclaimer:

The next day Harry dressed up into his new Slytherin cloth. It was very comfortable to be in. After he dressed up, Harry went to Dumbledore's office for he had some news to tell him. When he went to the Gargoyle, Harry said "Tommy's favorite food peas" Gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a stair way. Harry climbed up the stair way right into Dumbledore's office. There Dumbledore sat drinking his morning coffee. "Oh Harry. Hello. Now your uncle and your aunt and your cousin, they died in a car accident yesterday. Harry, you would need to find someone who will adopt you. A week, the orphan house would only wait for a week ok?" Harry was very excited that Dudley and his terrible family died. This was probably gods present for Harry. Harry went to the great hall to meet Draco and others. Harry talked about what Dumbledore told him. When they finished listening, Draco said "my family can adopt you" Harry was glad but he had to talk to Mr. Malfoy. So Harry used the flew powder to go to Malfoy Manor with Draco. Harry said about what happened to his family. Mr. Malfoy said he can come to Malfoys as a orphan so Harry and Mr. Malfoy went to the ministry of magic. They wrote a whole tree of a paper and about 3 hours later, Harry was officially made Malfoy. Harry then went back to Dumbledore's office to tell him what happened. Dumbledore was very please for Harry had done all of that in a day. Harry still had a whole afternoon free. Harry went back to his dormitory to see Draco, Goyle and Blaise. Draco was now officially his brother. He opened his wardrobe to change into old Dudley cloth but he found nothing but a ash there. Harry asked to everyone "what did you do to my cloth!?" Draco answered, "we burned them of course. We couldn't stand thinking about Slytherin wearing those dirty cloth. For tomorrow, we would go to your fashion shopping for our first official Lake city shopping.(Lake city is a city like hogsmade!) got it? For today and tomorrow, you could borrow my cloths." Harry borrowed Draco's cloth. It was a black trouser and a green turtle neck. Harry was also going to go to the Malfoy Manor to get his face and his body changed into Malfoy tomorrow. Harry had a lot to do tomorrow.


End file.
